Converging Madness
by Hakel Fury
Summary: After the events of the inheritance ceremony arc Tsuna believes that things will go back to the peaceful ways however something is lurking in the air and it has drawn the attention of shibusen. Contains spoilers from both manga. Pairings undecided
1. Ch 1 The first signs of a hidden world

Katekyo hitman reborn/soul eater crossover fan fiction

Converging madness:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Soul eater although I wish I did because both of them are awesome series which I enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The first signs of a hidden world

Namimori, Japan

The morning returned once again as Tsuna slept comfortably in his bed. The tenth Vongola boss to be had endured quite a lot ever since the arrival of the chaotic home tutor known as Reborn. He had made new friends. Something he had never thought could be possible for "No Good" Tsuna. First off there was Kyoko Sasagawa, Tsuna's crush and literally Tsuna's only reason for coming to school at that time. After confessing his feeling for her in his dying will mode he ended up her friend after beating the jerk Mochida Senpai. After that one event Tsuna's life went from weird to down right madness. He survived it all. He survived when Varia conflict occurred. He survived all the mayhem of the future including against Byakuran which he thought was going to be an impossible fight. As Tsuna progressed the madness continued to spread and grow. His inheritance ceremony then the Shimon family conflict was proof of that. The madness which inflicted both Daemon Spade and Enma was bordering the realm of normality of madness in Tsuna's life. Now that all these conflicts were over and done with Tsuna thought he could relax for once.

Reborn did not think that however and a new spiral of normality madness continued. Reborn jump kicked Tsuna in his face forcedly waking him up.

Tsuna yelled in pain. "Reborn!"

Reborn sighed. "It seems I still have a lot to teach you 'No Good' Tsuna."

Tsuna looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. "Oh no I am going to be late." Tsuna exclaimed as he saw that he only had 15 minutes to get to school. Even for his standards this is quite late.

Tsuna quickly got dressed and dashed down the stairs grabbing a piece of toast quickly and putting it into his mouth. His bag was in his left hand. "Sorry mum I have to go. See you later." Tsuna said quickly as he rushed out the door. When he started running towards Namimori middle school Reborn quickly jumped onto Tsuna's head.

"This is too slow 'No Good' Tsuna, pick up the pace." Reborn said as he took the easy route on his head.

Tsuna sighed. "That's easy for you to say sitting on my head."

Reborn looked at him while Leon, his trusted partner lizard, transformed into his trademark gun. "What did you say?" Reborn said threatingly.

Tsuna pulled off his trademark "HIIEEEEEEE!" scream as he moved away in shock.

Reborn sighed again. "You will never get there on time like this. Just go into hyper dying will mode already and fly there."

Tsuna looked at Reborn curious as to the suggestion. "That is unlike you Reborn. Anyway wouldn't everyone be suspicious about a person flying across town. Normally you would make me dash the whole way."

Reborn thought for a second. "I don't know what came over me. Anyway quit dawdling and get going!" Reborn said to Tsuna as he started dashing hoping to not be late so as to avoid Hibari and his punishment for breaking the rules. Even his Cloud Guardian would not hesitate to attack him if he broke the school rules.

After Tsuna 'safely' got to class:

Reborn was puzzled. What had happened before was strange. It is extremely, EXTREMELY rarely that Reborn would make a mistake like that. Sure Reborn would put Tsuna through all sorts of ridiculous training in order to make him ready to become the next Vongola Boss and he would let him use his dying will flames in battle and in a variety of his 'Contests' but he would have never allowed Tsuna to abuse the power to get to school on time after it had been Tsuna's fault to begin with. Tsuna would have to face the consequences for his actions. That was his style. Something just didn't feel right. He knew he had to pursue the matter further and he knew just who he had to see.

Back in the classroom:

"TENTH! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Gokudera exclaimed loudly like usual after Tsuna had just arrived on time. "You show your talents at being the boss for being able to make it like you did. And as your right hand man I will stop at nothing to ensure your safety."

Tsuna smiled weakly as he saw the usual banter was about to start. "Well I am fine thanks for the consideration Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said.

Gokudera's face lit up at the compliment. "You are so kind tenth."

"Hey Tsuna." A voice from behind called. Gokudera's face dropped into a scowl as he knew who it was.

"Stop being so friendly with the boss Baseball freak!" Gokudera snarled at the smiling Yamamoto who was standing behind Tsuna.

"Hey Yamamoto." Tsuna replied ignoring the conflict that came from Gokudera and what was basically one sided.

Yamamoto had his usual smile on which made the girls in the room blush at how handsome he looked. "I am glad things have finally calmed down. I can finally get back to playing baseball again." Yamamoto stated as the Vongola Rain guardian

showed the normality which Tsuna enjoyed. Around Yamamoto, Tsuna felt calm and like he was leading a normal life.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun." A female voice stated from across from him. Tsuna recognised the voice as Kyoko.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan." Tsuna replied. "How was your sleep last night?"

Kyoko laughed. "It gets a lot harder to sleep when your brother is snoring so loudly. It's good that he has gotten a lot better. I was worried about him." Kyoko stated while starting to look sad after saying about her brother but the worry disappeared quickly.

"There is no need to worry about your older brother TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei Sasagawa yelled from the door of the classroom somehow sensing his sister's concern.

Tsuna sweat dropped then smiled as the normal madness of his everyday life had returned after all the hardships they all shared.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location:

Reborn knew he was taking a risk by seeking out the Lightning Arcobaleno, Verde, but he had no choice. Something was off in Namimori and it was something which the confusing inventor had knowledge about.

If it was something this out of the ordinary Verde would be interested in researching it in the name of science and discovery. Reborn quickly jumped through the various traps laid around the base and arrived to see the green haired scientist. Verde, as usual, was wearing his trademark white coat with a green shirt underneath. Around his neck was the Arcobaleno pacifier which signified his importance and abilities. He wore his round glasses as well per usual. "This is very unusual for you to seek me out Reborn. If it is about duty of Arcobaleno and all that crap then I am not interested." Verde said smiling slyly.

Reborn remained calm in the face of this. "You already must know the reason I am here Verde. I believed it might have interested you and you may have information regarding it. Something stranger than usual has been vibrating around the city and it has even had the power to cause me to make a mistake."

Verde laughed. "I was watching that. I burst out laughing the moment you suggested he fly to school."

Reborn scowled. "Enough with the games and spill. I am sure you are just dying to brag about your findings."

Verde's face became serious. "Normally I would and like you said I am very interested in the phenomenon. However the source of this has already been discovered and explained by a scientist by the name of Dr Franken Stein in a place called Death City in Nevada in the United States. Apparently what occurred is known as a madness wavelength. The wavelength affects the soul causing madness to rouse the insanity deep within people's souls and magnifying it. Or at least that is what he claims." Verde stated.

Reborn frowned at the new information. "You don't believe this?"

Verde smiled. "Normally I would not believe such nonsense however the lengths I had to go to get this information leads me to believe it possible. I have been currently considering the possible applications of such a wavelength." Verde explained.

Reborn sighed. "You haven't changed a bit. In fact there wouldn't be much insanity that the wavelength could pull from you because it is already plainly visible."

Verde looked at Reborn with a glare. "You just don't understand the beauty within the science. Anyway I would be more worried about the 10th Vongola Boss than me at this point." Verde mentioned.

Reborn had his gun pointed at Verde the moment he said this. "What do you mean by that? If you have gone and tried some stupid test again I will..." Reborn threatened before being cut off by Verde.

\

"Would you think I have an interest in that boy? No I have done nothing but think with that tiny brain of yours for once. The boy's sky flame is of harmony and with the wavelength all around the city a hole without the wavelength would draw an interest would it not?" Verde explained before Reborn shot Verde in the head.

As Reborn had suspected this Verde was nothing more than a robot while the real Verde had left. Reborn sighed before deciding to take up Verde's advice and check up on his stupid pupil.

At the entrance to Namimori

"So this is one of the towns swarming with a madness wavelength?" A girl in a school girl outfit wearing a trench coat with a cloak like end. She had Ash Blonde hair which was set up in pigtails. She was wearing a red plaid skirt and had black boots with white buckles. She was wearing white gloves and was carrying a giant scythe. The scythe blade was a mix of red and black. Connecting the handle and the blade is an eye framed with a gold metal which has also latched itself on the edge of the blade.

"I would say this area has the same kind of feeling I kept getting from Death City when Asura was just released." A male voice exclaimed from the scythe.

"Do you think it is possible that Asura is around here Soul?" The girl asked her scythe now named as Soul.

"As much as I would like to get my hopes up and say it will all be cool I doubt it would be this easy Maka." Soul replied.

Maka sighed. "You're right. Well we have best to continue our mission here. I have been told that Death the Kid and Black Star are already here looking around." Maka stated as she walked through the entrance unknowing of the fate which lay before her.


	2. Chapter 2 Twisting Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Soul eater although I wish I did because both of them are awesome series which I enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Twisting reality

Namimori, Japan

Maka and Soul took their first step into the town. Even though there were already two of her friends inside Namimori, the presence of the third seemed to tear apart the 'normality' within Namimori. The air and sky shifted to the point that the sun began to change shape from a simple ball of light into a giant face which Maka saw often. The change for the most part went unnoticed among the people of Namimori. It was as if the sun had been like that the entire time so it didn't bother them.

Tsuna, along with his fellow guardians, noticed the change. For Tsuna it was like an invisible force was pulling at his heart and brain trying to alter his perception. The brief moment passed and Tsuna along with the rest of the guardians ran out of their classes much to the annoyance of their teachers. "Did you feel that weird pull as well guys?" Tsuna asked the two guardians with him.

Gokudera was already thinking over what happened and was trying to form a logical reasoning for the event. "Tenth you had best to get to a safe place. I have a bad feeling about this." Gokudera said as he looked out the window and finally noticed a difference. "I have never seen the sun look so strange. Why isn't anyone else freaking out about it? I am sure someone is looking out the window not paying attention."

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked out the window to see a laughing sun. Tsuna instantly was in a state of shock. "I never thought Reborn would go as far as to cosplay as the Sun! He is more frightening than I thought." Tsuna exclaimed before being kicked in the face.

Reborn hopped off Tsuna's head. " 'No Good' Tsuna, this isn't my doing. Looks like I was right to check up on you."

"REBORN! What is going on?" Tsuna asked. "And another question why can't you leave me alone for once?"

Reborn stared at the brunette. "Why aren't you in class?"

Tsuna sprung back expecting another hit. He was suprised when it didn't arrive.

"Well in this case I can't blame you. So describe to me what happened the moment the change occured." Reborn asked.

Tsuna sighed in relief. "There was a weird pull coming from my heart and my brain. It was almost like something was tearing at it and changing it. And then as quickly as it came it stopped." Tsuna stated.

Yamamoto finally got involved in the conversation. "It was the same with me however it hurt quite a bit."

Reborn was about to think it over when he heard a clunk on the rooftop. "Lets save the conversation for later looks like we have some visitors."

Five minutes before on the rooftop of Namimori High school:

Hibari, The head of the disciplinary committee and the cloud guardian for the young Vongola, was sleeping on the rooftop like he usually would. The sky was clear and the sun made it easier for him to sleep. It also helped that no one was being foolish and waking him up. Hibird was resting on his finger singing the Namimori school song.

"midori tanabiku namimori no  
>dainaku shounaku nami ga ii<br>itsumo kawaranu  
>sukoyaka kenage<br>aa"

((Not going to bother translating that by the way))

Hibird suddenly flew off its master as he had a sudden spasm. He reached at his head as he woke up. He reached for his Tonfas in defence against this invisible assailant when the pain suddenly vanished. Hibari yawned after being woken up. He looked around the rooftop for the person who dared wake him up. He was expecting that damn illusionist who he wanted to bite to death so badly. He looked up and noticed the change in the sun. "I am going to bite to death the next person who decides to annoy me." Hibari stated to himself as he believed himself to be stuck in an illusion. He noticed though that Hibird had not reacted to the danger and he tried to calm himself down.

Unfortunately, at that moment, a boy with spiky blue hair wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a funnel-like collar and with white trousers had jumped onto the roof. On closer inspection Hibari noted the star shaped tattoo on his shoulder. The boy was holding a weapon which made Hibari smile. "Finally I can bite to death another idiot."

Black Star had decided look for the highest place to proclaim his greatness. The moment he had arrived with Death the Kid he had ran off on his own which left Kid quite pissed off. The blue haired ninja had instantly noticed the big school of Namimori and knew instantly that he could proclaim his greatness from the roof. It wasn't as big as the Death Weapon Meister Academy roof pillars but it would serve its purpose. "HAHA I am the great assassin Black Star and I have come to tell you all that I am the man who will surpass God . Yahoo!" Black Star exclaimed at the top of his voice.

"Looks like you have forgotten the rules on yelling on school campus and wearing tattoos breaks the clothing policy and the worst rule you broke is pissing me off by waking me up. I will bite you to death" Hibari stated before immediately charging forward with his tonfas aimed at his neck.

Tsubaki had noticed the presence of Hibari while Black Star was being a fool. "Black Star would you get out of your world and be careful. That boy's killing intent is strong that I can sense it from here.

The blue haired ninja back flipped over the unknown assailant and had Tsubaki ready to fight. "Tsubaki, Chain scythe mode Now!"

"Rodger that." Tsubaki replied before changing from the previous shuriken mode into her chain scythe mode.

Black Star looked at his attacker. "Who are you and why did you attack me?"

Hibari stared at him. "I don't need to repeat myself to a herbivore."

Black Star was getting more and more impatient at his attitude. "Looks like I will have to show you my Bigness the old fashioned way."

Hibari smiled slyly. "Its been a while since I had a fool who doesn't know his place. This will be interesting." He brought back up his tonfas and coated them with his dying will flame.

Reborn and the Vongola guardians present at school appeared at the roof to witness Hibari and another strange boy about to face off. Before Tsuna could try to stop them fighting a shot was fired from the air smashing between the two fighters.

"I knew I couldn't leave you alone for two seconds Black Star without you picking a fight. You really are an idiot!" A voice shouted from above. There was a teenager wearing a black business suit which was adorned with white rectangles fashion in a symmetrical manner. Underneath the suit he was wearing a white dress shirt with a metallic skull under the collar like a tie. The teen had black hair with distinctive white lines on his left side of his head.

Black Star stared up at him. "Don't get in my way Kid or I will shift your picture frames 2 cm to the right." Black Star proclaimed.

Death the Kid, commonly just known as "Kid", had a shocked look on his face as he jumped and landed on the roof. "You wouldn't dare!"

Black Star started laughing. "You are easy to manipulate Kid."

Tsuna looked at the exchange. "Who are they? Don't tell me I have to deal with more conflict?" Tsuna cried as he was already tired after all the conflict he already had to deal with from his psychotic home teacher Reborn.

tomo ni utaou  
>namimorichuu <div> 


	3. Chapter 3 the encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Soul eater although I wish I did because both of them are awesome series which I enjoy.**

Chapter 3: The encounter

Namimori, Japan

From the get go, Tsuna had lost track on what was happening. First Reborn had acted weird in the morning with his weird suggestion. Next some pull occurred during class which caused the sun to look cartoonish and to actually have a face! And then two weird people appeared on the roof and one picked a fight with Hibari of all people. The dust was beginning to settle after Kid's warning shot. The damage seemed minor but with all the damage the school received on a weekly basis Tsuna wouldn't be surprised if it would suddenly collapse.

Reborn sighed as it seemed that Verde actually provided reliable information which didn't leave him being attacked by his assortment of weapons. Reborn was studying the two new arrivals in front of him. The one named Black star had good physique obviously being in many battles already. The build gave him the impression of Ryhoei who would constantly exercise in his desire to be Extreme! As he would put it. However the muscles were not just strong but compacted to allow for speed and agility. His legs looked similar to a sprinter's muscle composition. From that one glance and from his yelling earlier the baby assassin conclude that if he were to put a dying will flame to the boy it would be Sun. Reborn glance next at the next arrival that was called "Kid". His ability to land from such a height and to shoot the two guns he weld without obvious power recoil showed a strong physique as well but Reborn concluded it was more involved with dodging and careful manoeuvring. However he could see that while not specialised as a close ranged fighter he could still hold his own if required. If Black Star was power then he would put Kid as a person focused and skilled in technique. If the two were to tag team it would be lethal. He thought for a bit about what dying will flame Kid would be suited for and decided that it would be either cloud or possibly storm. Then he sighed wondering why he was even thinking of this pointless rant in his mind. He would find out about them soon enough.

(Now back to the plot haha)

Black star and Kid paid attention to the newcomers that arrived on the roof but more intently on the baby wearing a suit on top of a scared and confused teenager. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is that baby wearing a suit?" Black star commented.

Kid's reaction was a lot different. "This symmetry! The exact way the sideburns align and curl exactly the same. The suit which also show a display of alignment. This baby has a place in my books." Kid exclaimed in awe.

A voice sounded near Kid which put Tsuna's group on alert. "But Kid. what about that lizard on his fedora?" The female voice asked.

Another female voice responded. "Patty you probably shouldn't have mentioned that."

The voice now revealed as Patty replied in a carefree attitude. "Why not Liz?"

Liz sighed. "You know how Kid gets when something is not perfectly symmetry. I don't want to be responsible if he kills the kid."

Kid who had been silent during this conversation was visibly cringing. "That lizard is ruining the symmetry. It should be removed." Kid said as he raised his guns at Reborn.

Reborn who had up until this point lost in his thoughts took notice and quickly jumped off Tsuna's head and had changed Leon into his signature gun. He moved to the left and avoided a shot from the twin guns being held by Kid.

The conversion of Leon into a gun had not gone unnoticed by Kid. "The lizard is a weapon and he is a meister. Interesting but unless he adds either another lizard gets rid of one I will not stop." Kid smiled as he got serious.

Black star watched dumbfounded. "Why is a kid wearing a suit and holding a gun?"

"Black Star look out!" a female voice yelled as a familiar pair of tonfas appeared aiming for Black star's head. (The only reason I am saying this for Tsubaki is because Tsuna and the group missed out on the conversation before and like Liz and Patty they are just voices which they cannot see who is saying it.)

Black Star instinctively dodged the blow by performing a double back flip away from the blow. "Whoa. Thanks Tsubaki. Guess I spaced out for a bit. Back to fighting I guess." Black star stated as he held his chain scythe a bit tighter in preparation for an attack.

Hibari smiled as he got up from his attack and also got into a battle position. "I wouldn't call it fighting herbivore. More like you flailing around randomly. Don't worry. I will bite you to death quickly so I can get back to my sleep." Hibari stated as he charged forward.

Tsuna had no idea what to make of this situation. One second Hibari and Black star were about fight then Kid stopped them but then he attacked Reborn over symmetry then the fight between Black star and Hibari recommenced as suddenly as it had stopped. Tsuna also had noticed the people evacuating the school. He couldn't really blame them. Whenever Hibari starts something it is bad to be anywhere near the area. The creaking of the building from the impact of attacks also didn't help. Tsuna put on his gloves and ate one of his dying will pills. His hyper intuition was reacting off the charts. He had to move. Tsuna's intuition was proven right as a stray shot from one of Kid's shots sent a large piece of debris falling onto the retreating crowd of students. Tsuna, using his dying will flames, moved down in desperation to prevent anyone getting hurt. The piece of debris was heading straight for a girl with two ponytails who hadn't noticed the debris. Tsuna appeared in front of the girl and stopped the piece of debris with his gloves. The heat of the flames increased as the Vongola boss used a much reduced form of the x burner to destroy the debris. Now that the threat was over Tsuna relaxed slightly but stayed on guard just in case anymore bits of debris went towards the crowd. Luckily for him most of the people had left and did not witness Tsuna's very public display of flight. He landed on the ground and went to the girl he had just saved. "Are you ok? Are you injured anywhere?"

The girl blushed slightly and shook her head. "No thanks to you."

Tsuna took more notice at the girl and noticed a rather large abnormality. The girl was holding a rather large and red scythe. The scythe then suddenly changed into a boy with white hair and a yellow jacket. The boy smiled. "That was quite a cool thing you did there. You have my respect. My name is Soul Eater. Nice to meet you cool guy."

Tsuna was slightly in a state of shock but took in the situation. "Thankyou Soul but I was only trying to protect these innocent people. I am not as cool as you make me out to be."

The girl regained her composure. "So what exactly is happening here by the way? …um what was your name again?"

Tsuna was flustered for a second for forgetting to introduce himself but quickly replied. "I am so sorry. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada but most people just call me Tsuna. As for what is happening is extremely confusing. I know for certain though that it involves two people called Black star and Kid and a few of my friends."

The girl cracked her knuckles. "It is nice to meet you Tsuna. My name is Make Albarn and I think it is time that this mayhem stopped." She said as she jumped from the ground up to the roof surprising Tsuna. Maka appeared in front of Kid and Black Star and walked up to them and karate chopped them on their heads. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO THINKING?" Maka yelled at them.

Reborn stopped and Leon changed back to his normal form. Hibari who was still eager to fight went for another attack at Black Star only to suffer the same fate as Kid and Black Star.

"Do you realize the dangers you put everyone in this area in? The damage you are doing to this school? I almost got hit by a flying piece of debris because you boys had to be so stupid and fight these people in public. What do you expect me to tell Lord Death? And why do you want to keep this going? Look around you." Maka yelled.

Hibari did look around and noticed the extensive damage that had been inflicted to his Namimori High school. Hibari put his tonfas away. "Humph I wouldn't mind to continue but I must concede this point. You survived another day herbivore." Hibari stated as he walked away now not interested in what is happening.

Tsuna appeared on the roof following Maka to notice that all the fighting had finished. "What in the world did you do to stop Hibari? I doubt even a tank can stop him when he is determined." Tsuna stated.

Maka smiled. "I just made him lose motivation. That's all."

Black star and Kid got up rubbing their heads in pain. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty had transformed into their human forms and tried to help their meisters up. Soul eater had gotten up as well and was standing next to Maka.

Tsuna looked at them. "Who exactly are you guys?"

**I am sorry for taking so long with updating. Being in uni has caused me to become busy and easily distracted. Thanks to all of you who have favourited this story and reviewed and gave their advice. It is much appreciated and it helps me a lot. I had planned since I came up with the idea of Tsuna and Maka to have Tsuna appear in front of Maka protecting her from harm. It is one way which would get Maka to start to have feelings for him. A kind act without asking for anything in return is Tsuna's style and makes him such an appealing character. Also feel free to continue to tell me any constructive criticism. While I may be good at making a story and connecting two series the way I word things can be confusing. I am sorry if any of you got lost. Until next time this is Hakel Fury signing out**


	4. Chapter 4 thoughts in shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Soul eater although I wish I did because both of them are awesome series which I enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Thoughts in shock 

If one had asked Tsuna if he had seen bizarre things in his life a week ago he would have immediately stated that Reborn showed him more bizarre he could have ever imagined yet he would have also said that he now, to a degree, expected the unexpected from reborn. This situation however caught him off guard. He didn't see this coming for the simple reason that Reborn didn't plan or organise this in a way to help him get 'Accustomed' to being a mafia leader. In fact it seems Reborn was just as blindsided as Tsuna was which says a lot. Nothing seemed to faze Reborn. But hearing from the seven kids who had arrived in their town and caused mayhem at the school that they worked for the Shinigami himself and that they collected souls all over the world then add to that that some of them can turn into weapons pretty much took the cake for shocking. Although Tsuna still would say that going into the future to deal with Byakuran could probably top it but only just.

Reborn, however, was having slightly different things going through his mind. The simple thing which had caught him so off guard was that he had not heard about this organisation at all. The baby assassin had knowledge of many things in the world. He knew the ins and outs of the mafia like the back of his hand. He knew math to the point of being regarded to as a prodigy. He has thousands of different disguises, some of which he was waiting to throw at Tsuna to surprise him further. In fact Tsuna was surprisingly one of the few who could see past his disguises. Even in the more obvious disguises no one even batted an eyelash or question that he was not who he said he was yet Tsuna had a knack for recognising him with ease. Perhaps it was part of his hyper intuition which had shown in its early stages or it was the fact that everyone was just too stupid to realise. Reborn had a belief on the first option with a little bit of the second. Ryohei was a testament to this theory. Despite all his knowledge he did not know about shibusen or where it was located or the fact that it even existed. This worried him a lot. The home tutor knew that he didn't know everything. If he did he wouldn't be stuck in an infant's body or he would know about why he was stuck in one. Sure he knew about the Arcobaleno being part of the tri-ni-set and the strong power it possessed but the actual details involving it was simply a mystery to him. As the old saying goes, 'what you don't understand can be frightening' or something along those lines. Verde may be willing to delve into the unknown in order to figure it out but Reborn simply wasn't going to take that risk, at least until he had enough facts. The information regarding people turning into weapons didn't shock Reborn at all. After all he had Leon who could turn into any shape he thought of so why not the same thing apply to humans. The use of dying will flames showed that the body could be turned to a dangerous weapon in the blink of an eye. Again Ryohei came to mind. The boy could shoot the equivalent of a cannon blast with his fists which he aptly dubbed "maximum cannon". The hit man knew that Verde would be interested in a concept. A human whom could turn into a weapon, the possibilities which come from that are quite numerous. Reborn also knew to a degree why both he and Tsuna were privy to such information. First off it seemed the girl who literally stopped Hibari from continuing on his rampage, which gained both his interest and respect, seemed to trust Tsuna. Reborn had glanced over at the moment in which Tsuna had moved to save the bystanders and the simple and selfless act of defending the people from debris would put anyone in their good books. The best way to describe how Tsuna and Maka were would be friends. Unlike Gokudera who instantly attached himself to Tsuna after he saved his life from his own bombs he saw that would not be the case with Maka. If it were the case then she would already be taken by anyone who saved her from mortal danger which, from what he could deduce, happened a lot in their line of work. No rather it would be more on the lines of Yamamoto if he were to go into examples. The second reason as to why they found out about them was that they pretty much destroyed part of the school. They caused a big amount of damage which would be questioned if it were any other school. This was part of the reason they relented but they didn't know that it was quite a common occurrence not that Reborn was going to tell them that until after he got the information. And one of the main reasons would be that the soul reapers were as interested in them as they were interested in the soul reapers. From their knowledge there weren't that many people who could face them in the manner they did and not be a witch, a kishin or another meister and weapon duo. The fact that they did not fall into any of these categories intrigued them. So Maka had given them a "slightly reduced" version of things. Reborn knew that they got nowhere near all the information not that it bothered him. He knew the risks in explaining such things. Whilst he did not know anything prior to this about the "death academy" He recognised the star shaped tattoo on black star's shoulder. It was with this that Reborn finally after a lot of thinking mentioned. "I recognise that star. Would you happen to be a part of the Star Clan?" Reborn asked.

Instantly the mood darkened slightly around the boy. "I am a part of that clan but I am not like them. They all died after all. I will surpass god because I am the Great Black star Yahoo!" The mood brightened once again as soon as that last statement.

Kid looked at the child which had pretty much beaten him. Yes Kid knew the fact that he had lost because he felt how much the child was holding back and it was frightening how much he was holding back. He knew that this was no ordinary child. In fact he even had doubts that he was even a child at all. The fighting experience shown by the infant was beyond what he had and he had been training since he was born. The manner he held himself also showed itself as a professional. He doubted that an infant could do anything like that. He was still trying to get past the fact that he was wearing a high quality suit and fedora. Everything about the infant brought more questions than answers which was part of the reason that Kid had agreed with Maka to tell them at least a bit about themselves and what they do. Trust works both ways. Kid could not ask about the infant enigma without providing anything in return. They had literally just met and also fought. If it weren't for the fact that they were as puzzled as his group were this probably would not have happened. Reborn's statement about the Star Clan brought with it warning lights in Kid's head. Now he knew that his assumptions about the kid being more than he appeared were well founded. Other than the older generation of the academy, victims of the star Clan's Crimes and those syndicates who hired the Star clan from time to time knew about the star clan at all. If his father had not told him about it he probably would have not known until black star would actually confide in him about it which wasn't that likely. It is still a touchy subject which was shown by Black star's reaction to the question. "Excuse me Reborn but can I ask how you know about the Star clan? It isn't exactly public knowledge as I am sure you know." Kid asked drawing the attention back to the infant.

Reborn smiled. He saw more potential in these kids. If only he could get them into Tsuna's mafia Family. They would make a huge difference in terms of fighting power and also the fact of their personalities. He had been testing Kid when they fought and was pleasantly surprised at the strength and agility he possessed. He was a gun user like himself and knew how to use them. He also had quite a bit of intelligence as well which he saw in that one statement. Kid had his doubts about Reborn and the fact that he was able to pick up on his simple statement and now had a face which showed that the boy had reached a conclusion not many would make at such an early point. Reborn had an idea on what the boy was thinking. Kid had seen he was holding back and now knew he was more than he appeared to be. If Reborn was to have a guess he would also believe that Kid saw that he probably wasn't even a child. His powers of deduction are quite strong. He would be a force to be reckoned with in the future. Just like Tsuna all he needed was a lot more experience before he could get to the point to make him sweat. He also saw Black star and yet again drew comparison to Ryohei. It was pretty hard not to in this case. He was pretty much the spitting image of how Ryohei acted albeit in a different manner. His physical strength, much like Ryohei came from pure training. He would constantly exclaim something at least that is what he assumes due to the fact that the rest of their group seemed to act like it was a common occurrence. It was the same assumption he had just before he had fought Kid and it was yet to be proven otherwise. Reborn inwardly sighed at the constant comparison to Ryohei in his thoughts. It wasn't that he had anything against the boy. No rather it's the opposite. Ryohei is the kind of person that Reborn admires. He is hardworking and has a can do attitude which allows him to follow on with his dreams. Also the fact that they had the same type of dying will flame allowed Reborn to understand the boy to a degree. It is not like Reborn's skills just came about overnight right? The third and final member of the group was the one he already saw potential for. In fact Reborn had quite a few plans to intervene in the "relationship" between the two and push it forward. Whilst he might find it harder to recruit Kid or Black Star there was a way to get Maka and it was crazy and out there but which one of Reborn's plan's wasn't? Of course he wasn't going to say anything about his plan until it was too late for them to turn back. Maka had single handily stopped Hibari, which he already stated in his head but it was a major thing to do, with both a chop to the head and undeniable logic. She had unknowingly found the one piece of information which both drives and stops Hibari. His love for his school. Next Reborn knew that she probably didn't need Tsuna to save her. With Soul Eater she could have sliced the debris in half but that is probably why Tsuna's intuition had kicked in. Whilst Maka would be able to stop the debris herself would the same be said for the rest of the bystanders? The momentum would keep the debris flying and it would have stuck one of the people fleeing the school. It is probably another reason why Maka trusts Tsuna in that regard. She would have also noticed that point as well. All these thoughts went through his head yet never went on his face as he smiled and looked at Kid. "Well that would be because I am a hit man in the Mafia." Reborn said nonchalantly which brought disbelieving faces from the new comers even Kid if only for a second. 'I love seeing that reaction every time I say that' Reborn thought.

**Hey readers I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Finding the time and desire to write the chapter was hard simply due to trying to think of what to write. Thank you to all of you who review and added this story to their notifications. I was surprised at the reaction to the story and I am glad you guys enjoyed it. I have a lot planned thanks to Animeguy1101 who discussed with me some interesting ideas for the story. And I will address this issue now. Maka will not instantly fall in love with Tsuna simply because he saved her and I stated my reasons well in this chapter I think. It is more of 'an ice breaker' thanks again Animeguy1101 for the right term. I assume from this chapter as well that you will believe that the friendship between Tsuna and Maka happened too fast and that the soul eater crew gave out the info too willingly. To the first point Tsuna has, a lot like Naruto and Luffy from both Naruto and One piece, an ability or attitude if you like to make friends quite fast with people he doesn't know that well. This is shown by Yamamoto (Although he would be friends with anyone) and Gokudera. Gokudera more in particular due to the fact that he seemed to be an enemy at first yet after Tsuna's kind act of saving him instantly became his friend and protective. Ryohei also became a friend fast after seeing his strength. Tsuna has a natural ability to draw people to him so why not to Maka after saving her. The simple act of saving a person has a powerful effect. As to the info providing I stated a few of the reasons already. Maka trusts him which would sway the opinions of her friends because it is not easy to gain her trust especially considering her father. The destroying the building reason is a big example of simple guilt tripping which parents, professional con artists and scammers use to get results so why not Reborn. Another thing you may not have noticed but only Tsuna and Reborn at the moment know of the info about Maka and her friends. Hibari had left not interested in the conversation and the rest of the group had been forced to join the others retreating from the school after they saw Hibari fighting because as you know it is not a good idea to be around Hibari when he fights. That's it with the long explanations. I hope you keep enjoying reading and remember to either review or message me with any ideas you have for the story. I am open to suggestions but I will pretty much ignore any flames. I encourage helpful criticism not flat out insulting me without giving me a way in which to improve. **

**Hakel Fury Signing out**


End file.
